1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board mounting panel for an electrical appliance, and more particularly, to a circuit board mounting panel for an electrical appliance comprising a shield cover mounting a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, printed circuit boards (PCB) have been used for driving a variety of electrical appliances. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a circuit board mounting panel 20 installed on a conventional display device 10. Referring to FIG. 1, on the circuit board mounting panel 20 are disposed a plurality of printed circuit boards (not shown) generating an image driving signal and an image driving power etc. Further, on the circuit board mounting panel 20 are disposed a plurality of shield covers 11, 12, 13, 14 for protecting the PCBs from outside environment. The shield covers 11, 12, 13, 14 not only protect the PCBs, but also can cut off effluence of an electric-magnetic interference (EMI) generated from the PCBs. Therefore, a mold for the shield covers 11, 12, 13, 14 should be appropriately designed to accommodate the PCBs mounted in the shield covers.
However, the sizes of the PCBs often change as the circuit develops. Consequently, the mold used to manufacture the shield covers 11, 12, 13, 14 housing the PCBs should be re-designed and re-made, thereby rendering the original mold idle and/or useless. Further, use of the shield covers 11, 12, 13, 14 during early development of the circuit is often necessary because EMI shielding is needed to properly design the circuit.